Perfect Afternoon
by mrs-ben-mckenzie
Summary: Summer planned the perfect afternoon but she didn't plan on heartbreak


Perfect Afternoon  
  
Summer sat on her bed wondering what Seth was doing. He seemed pretty shaken up at the news of Ryan leaving. She laid on her bed depressed, she didn't like it when Seth was depressed. She would give anything right now to see him smile again or hear him laugh; she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon unless she came up with a way to cheer him up. She finally decided the best way to cheer him up was she was going to go over to Seth's house and they were going to go shopping. Not the shopping he was used to, but she was going to let Seth pick out whatever he wanted her to wear. He was always picking on Summer for what she wore, so if it cheered him up to see her in a Vans t-shirt, baggy jeans, and converse tennis shoes then she would do that of it made Seth happy. Anyways she could make the whole skater look work for her, and you can buy almost anything in pink.  
  
She was suddenly so happy she couldn't wait to get over to Seth house, but first she had to get ready, even though she was going to let Seth give her a makeover. She became overjoyed, she couldn't wait until she got to see him smile or hear him laugh, because she was sure her plan would cheer him up. She leapt of her bed and ran to her walk-in closet; she was at least going to pick out the outfit she wore over to Seth's house. She knew Seth didn't have anything against her low-cut t-shirts or miniskirts, he just wished she would wear something different every once and a while. She finally decided on an outfit, a yellow off-the shoulder top with a green tank top underneath, a white pleated miniskirt and yellow strappy high heels. Summer didn't know why she tried so hard to look nice for Seth, he would probably have some smart-ass comment to make out it, but she knew he loved her.  
  
Summer was ready to leave for Seth's fifteen minutes later, she had the perfect outfit, her hair was all in place, and her make up was perfectly done. Summer stared at herself in her full-length mirror; Cohen was going to forget how depressed he truly was. Summer pulled into the Cohen's driveway and ran up to the door and repeatedly rang the doorbell, if Seth was ignoring her he would be so annoyed by the noise he would have to come see her and open the damn door. When the doorbell didn't elicit a response, she tried knocking. When no one answered she was going to leave when she notice the door was unlocked, it wasn't completely closed. Summer leaned her head in the crack and yelled   
  
"Cohen"  
  
Summer went into the house and shut the door behind her and started walking down the hallway to Seth's bedroom  
  
"Cohen, are you here?"  
  
His door was closed slightly, she knocked and it opened. His bed wasn't made, there were comic books littering the floor, his CD's were thrown around the room and the cases were nowhere in sight, and his clothes looked like they were just thrown from his closet. It seemed like he was looking for something and was in a hurry to find it. Summer was going from an elated state to one of worry. She knew Seth's room was never clean, but there was no way he would have left his comics in such a mess, he was fanatical about keeping them in mint condition. The CD's would never have been left without a case especially the Death Cab and Bright Eyes CD's he would have been to worried they would have gotten scratched. This wasn't like Seth to leave, he had no where to go. Suddenly her perfect afternoon was turning into a perfect nightmare.  
  
Summer started to search his room for any hints or clues as to why Seth left or where he went. Under a stack of comics on the floor, she noticed a white corner of what appeared to be paper and pulled it out from underneath the mess. She figured it fell from his dresser or bed and just got buried in his rush. She turned it over to find the front of the envelope had one word in black letters: **SUMMER**. She tore open the envelope and saw it was a letter from Seth to her. Why would he write a letter to me, was he not coming back? Summer was now angry she didn't get to say goodbye and worried she'd never see him again. She started reading the letter, it only had two sentences scrawled on it and fell back on Seth's bed.  
  
_Summer,  
  
I love you, please don't hate me for leaving you. I'd explain everything but you wouldn't understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Seth   
_  
Summer didn't know what to think, she was no longer worried she was to busy being angry at Seth for just picking up and leaving without her. What did he think that writing a shitty letter to her would make her feel better about him picking up and leaving?   
  
_Before Ryan came this place was hell for me_  
  
He was a self-centered ass, a self-centered fucking ass. He was so involved in the fact that Ryan was leaving him that he didn't see what he had, what he had to lose in Newport.   
  
_And for the record the boat was named after you_  
  
That was bullshit, she didn't matter to him, she was just something for Seth to attain, a goal for him to accomplish in his life, another notch in his bedpost. How could she not notice it until now, he cared more about the welfare of Ryan-his "brother" then he did his own girlfriend. For all she cared he could have named his boat the Ryan fucking Breeze.  
  
_You have me  
  
Yeah but that's not the same thing_  
  
It was still clear to her, she wasn't enough to keep Seth in Newport, he was gone and never coming back. She felt dead now. Dead to the world and she didn't give a fuck what happened to that bastard Seth Cohen.

I guess I'll leave it as a one-parter unless people review it and want me to continue. So let your voice be heard, go review.


End file.
